Words Of Comfort
by Maple Alycia Hood
Summary: Set during Series 2. Allan has just been exiled from the Outlaws, and is running for his life, when he bumps into someone he knows and loves... Dedicated to Mira, who I love so very much.


Allan had never run so fast in his life. Not even from Gisborne or the Sheriff or any soldier that supported either of the two villains. He'd never run so fast even when the hand-outs that he and the other Outlaws did had gone so wrong. He'd never run so fast he thought his legs would give way under his weight.

But most importantly, he'd never run so fast away from the Outlaw's camp.

They knew he was a traitor. They knew he'd given away their plans to Gisborne. They knew who's side he was really on, and now they were angry. Very angry.

Especially Robin.

He didn't have time to recognize the whistle through the air before an arrow struck a tree that was stupidly close to him. Allan knew that type of arrow very well; it belonged to Robin himself. There weren't any other arrows like it. The feathers were ever recognizable.

Once the following footsteps ceased from behind him, Allan slowed to a walk, still keeping an eye out to make sure they weren't hiding in the bushes. Silent running. It was the Outlaws greatest weapon. He wouldn't be able to hear them until it was far too late.

But where could he go now? Allan really didn't want to go back to Nottingham because he knew Gisborne would be waiting for him. And he couldn't return to the camp because he'd be dead in seconds. Could he go into hiding until everything had settled down and the Outlaws had forgotten him? He could start fresh, renew their trust, and…

Locksley.

That was it. He could go to Locksley. Hide there for a while. Robin would never know. That is, unless he and the Outlaws had to hide from Gisborne in the house he would live in. No, he couldn't go to Locksley. Allan sighed in frustration. He was really running out of options…

"Allan?"

Almost immediately he turned around to see the beautiful, tan skinned, black haired woman he knew so well. This was the woman he loved. The woman who would trust him no matter what he'd done.

At least, he hoped so, anyway…

"Mira…" He whispered, and the two wrapped arms around each other's waists. Mira gently kissed his cheek, and he smiled as her warm lips made him feel slightly better about the situation he was in.

"Why are you running? Where's Robin and the other Outlaws?" She asked, her sparkling eyes seeming to dance with certain confusion. Allan blinked softly. Could he tell her?

"Mira... I…" He sighed, breaking off. Mira looked at him with sympathy and pulled him onto a rock so the two could sit down.

"What happened?" She questioned him again. He looked at her eyes. Her wonderful eyes. Allan had missed them so much.

"…I did something, Mira… Something I shouldn't have done…" The Outlaw admitted, looking down at the ground with sorrow.

Mira was quiet, leaning on his shoulder, as if providing silent comfort. She wouldn't interrupt him until she was sure he was ok.

"…I betrayed Robin… I betrayed him to Gisborne and the Sheriff and now none of the Outlaws will accept me and I just don't know what to do." Allan was on the verge of breakdown. He'd never been on his own before. Not for a _very _long time. The last time he had been on his own… Well… He didn't like to think about it.

Mira held his arm tighter, and Allan looked at her, smiling slightly.

"I'm sure you had a good reason." She muttered into his ear. Allan sighed. Yeah, he had a reason, alright. Money. He _had _to let himself be tempted by the promise of being rich. Look at him now.

"It's not a good reason." He insisted.

Mira once again gave him a sympathetic look. She wasn't one to believe he was a bad person. She saw good in him, and nothing he said would change that.

"Robin is a good man, but what he's doing is wrong, and he will see that soon enough." She told him, determination filling her voice. Allan couldn't help but smile.

The two became ignorant to their surroundings as their lips met, their arms tightening against each other. The moment lasted a whole ten seconds before Allan pulled away and chuckled to himself.

"Now." Mira said suddenly, causing Allan to look at her curiously. "I think there's a place left in Locksley for you."

Allan sighed and shook his head. "I can't go to Locksley." He replied, and Mira blinked, clearly concerned. "Robin would easily find me." H stood up, looking through the never ending forest. "I'm going to Nottingham."

"But what about the Sheriff? And Gisborne?" Mira stood up after him. She didn't want him to leave; they hadn't seen each other for so long.

"I'll deal with them. Promise," He insisted, kissing her gently on the lips. "I'll come back for you someday."

Mira smiled at him. "I'll be waiting for you." She replied, planting a kiss on his cheek before running through the forest and vanishing into the trees.

Allan paused for a moment, looking at where she'd been, before he sighed and turned to set off for Nottingham. He had made a promise to Mira; he couldn't let himself or anyone else break it…


End file.
